


If You Asked Me To

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Talking, post s3ep6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Angela gives Geoffrey a different answer at the wedding and takes an opportunity to clear some things up with Tony.
Relationships: Angela Bower/Tony Micelli
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	If You Asked Me To

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm in the middle of working on a multichapter fic and rewatching a few episodes. When I hit 3.06, I felt the urge for a little something different when Tony asks about Geoffrey. Technically the first line of dialogue is from the fic. I hope you enjoy. Title from the Celine Dion song of the same name.

“So you gonna go out with Geoffrey with a G?”

Angela considered saying yes just to goad the somewhat jealous tone in his voice. It always struck her the way Tony reacted to any men she dated. He could be so encouraging but so picky as well. He’d been the one to tell Angela to dance with the man and yet he’d looked so sad when she did. 

“No,” she replied softly.

Tony frowned. “Why not? Seemed like an ok guy, probably successful and you’d have a lot--”

“He was nice,” she paused and bit back a moan as Tony hit a particular spot on the pad of her foot and breathed a long sigh. “He did ask. Dinner and a Broadway show.”

Tony didn’t look at her as he spoke. “And you said no?”

She nodded. “Maybe a year or two ago I would have jumped at the chance but things have changed. I’ve changed,” she drew in a shaky breath and couldn’t hold back her moan this time, “oh that’s good.”

Tony stopped, his eyes apologetic as he lightly gave her foot back. “I mean maybe you should see other people though and I should. Maybe we’ve gotten too comfortable.”

Angela peered at him for a moment. He looked like he had when she found him on the dance floor after Fred and Ginger insulted his work. He held his face low and his tone was barely audible. It was so difficult sometimes to know he truly believed he didn’t belong in the same space as her just because of how other people were. 

Angela shrugged. “Tony, I don’t need anything more than what I have in my life right now. I have a fantastic son, a growing business, a sweet young girl who I have the pleasure to watch grow and,” she paused and waited for his eyes to catch hers, “a dear friend who makes a fantastic wedding date.”

Tony’s mouth quirked up into a smile before he stood and put his hands in his pockets. “But that’s just it, Angela. You deserve real dates and someone who you don’t feel like you got to defend at parties.”

Angela sighed. “It’s because I care and I’m not ashamed of you.”

“I know but,” he looked up then glanced down at her with an expression that tore at her heart, “just because we’re best friends and a family doesn’t mean we’re not gonna be judged by everyone else.” He raised a hand and gestured around them. “I can take the Fred and Gingers of the world when they talk about me like that. I’m used to it and if it wasn’t that I was a housekeeper, it would be that I drove a fish truck or worked at a bar or somethin'.” He paused and peered down at her with those soft sincere eyes and shook his head. “But you don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve walking into a room with a guy where everyone thinks he’s some sort of gold digger.”

Angela sighed and stood. How was she ever going to make him see? “How many single men do you think are at my level of success?”

Tony shrugged, his brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. “Enough.”

Angela tilted her head and crossed her arms. “How long do you think it would take before they start treating me like Michael did or Jim Peterson? Or any number of men who have decided that because I’m a woman I don’t deserve every ounce of respect that success should come with?”

Tony shook his head and scoffed. “There’s smart nice guys out there though. There has to be one that--  


“That is better than the one I live with?” She asked quietly. Tony opened his mouth to respond but Angela didn’t let him. “Tony, I wasn’t kidding when I said I was content with my life. I’m damn proud of it and I’m proud of you and not just because you work hard for me and this family but because you’re someone worthy of respect and praise. The Fred and Gingers of the world aren’t new, they talk about us all the time. They can’t understand how two people from such different backgrounds can be as close as we are and honestly, I’ve stopped letting it get in the way of our lives. It hurts, I’ll admit, but not because I’m ashamed. It’s because I’m angry. I know you and I hate that anyone treats you as less than you are.”

Tony ducked his head slightly and said quietly, “That’s nice of you, Angela, but--"

“But nothing.” She stepped closer and reached out to squeeze his arm, causing him to look up. “I like where I am and I like you. If friendship is all we ever have, it’s more than I’ve ever thought possible and I’m grateful for that. Make no mistake though, if there was ever more than friendship, I’d be grateful for that too.” She kissed his cheek and headed for the stairs. It only took one step before Tony spoke. 

“Wait, so you’re saying you would want to...” he trailed off and looked at her in disbelief. 

She smiled softly. “If you ever wanted to.” His eyes widened and she nodded. “I’m going to take a bath and crash into bed. I’ll see you in the morning?”

He nodded, slightly stunned. She decided it best to leave him with his thoughts and head upstairs. Maybe he’d take a leap or maybe things would stay the same. Either way, she meant what she said. Life with Tony and Sam was more than Angela had ever asked for and she’d be damned if some random couple from Buffalo tried to take that away.


End file.
